


Cherry Pop

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Handcuffs, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Shackled to the bed and slick with cherry-flavoured lube, Keith finally gets what he always wanted - and it's everything he always hoped it would be.
Relationships: Keith/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Cherry Pop

Keith pulled lightly at the cuff around his wrist, testing it. As soft and comfortable as it felt, the band was snug to his skin and there was little give in it – maybe a few inches of movement at most – so there’d be no getting out until Romelle allowed him. He watched as she tightened the cuff around his other wrist, making no effort to resist her. After all, this had been his idea to begin with.

His gaze drifted over the small assortment of objects at his side: anal beads, a bright blue strap-on, and a bottle of cherry-flavoured lube. It was strange to have them lying out in the open like that. They were items that had lived in a secret box under his bed for some time, only to come out when he was sure he’d be left alone. It was only recently that he’d finally plucked up the courage to tell his girlfriend that he was into anal and had asked her if she’d be willing to try it with him.

She’d been more than receptive to the idea; the harness that sat beside him was proof of that. Romelle had bought it the very next day, and now it lay waiting, with his own favourite dildo already in place in the O-ring. A fresh drop of pre trickled down the underside of Keith’s cock at the thought of it. He could hardly wait to see her wearing it.

Romelle pulled away from his now-fastened wrists as she shuffled down the bed and settled between his legs, parting them to make room for herself. His gaze followed her, and a quiet sound escaped him as her soft hands started to run up and down the length of his sensitive thighs. It was gentle – likely soothing in any other scenario, but shackled to the bed like this, that gentle touch slowly stoked the fire inside him to life. The sheer material of his stockings was stretched thin around his legs, and somehow her touch through it felt more distinct than when they were bare.

His cock twitched every time her hands came near, even though he knew he wouldn’t be getting attention there for some time yet. That would bring this all to an end much too fast. He didn’t want that. Tonight, he wanted to take things slow, to savour every moment and every touch as she slowly took him apart – touching him in all the ways he’d secretly longed for her to, bringing him to orgasm again and again until he no longer could and his prostate was throbbing from the satisfaction of it.

A pleasant shiver ran through his body as he thought about what was to come, and the bright twinkle in her amethyst eyes told him it wouldn’t be long in coming.

Excitement escalated within him as he heard the _click_ of the lube bottle being opened, and he subconsciously spread his legs a little wider. Romelle rested her hands on them as she leaned over him, her long, blonde hair tickling his sides as she kissed him. It was enough to leave him dazed, and he smiled back up at her with half-lidded eyes as she brushed a few stray locks from his face.

“Keith… you look so pretty when you’re so eager like this,” Romelle whispered, and he felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks even though it was a sentiment he’d heard many times before. Sprawled out on the bed beneath her – waiting to be touched in ways he hadn’t before – the words affected him in a much deeper way.

When she pulled back from him, his attention was drawn to her chest, and he admired the way it looked in her new black bra. She had the most perfect breasts there were; Keith was sure of it. Even though hers were the only ones he’d ever touched or seen in person, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect pair. They were big, and soft, and round, and he could easily play with them for hours on end without getting bored.

And right now, in that new balconette bra hemmed with intricate lace, they looked even rounder and even fuller – like they were ready to pop out of the garment at any moment. How torturous it was for her to wear something so stunning when his wrists were bound. He wanted so badly to cup his hands around them, to squeeze them, to kiss them. But that was all beyond his reach for now.

His whole body thrummed with excitement as her slick fingertips trailed slowly along his perineum before coming to a halt over his tight, pulsing hole. It clenched as she pressed her fingers to it. The lube was still slightly cold, but it quickly warmed as she started to rub him gently, moving in slow, languid circles as she coaxed him to relax. Keith sighed. It felt as good as he’d imagined, and he moaned softly as he began to melt under her skilful touch.

She planted kisses over his cheeks and collarbones, each soft touch of her lips lingering on his heated skin as she brought a fingertip to the centre of his puckered hole and slowly started to push inside. He gasped at the wonderful sensation, little sparks of pleasure shooting through him as her slender finger sank all the way into him with ease.

“Romelle~” he moaned quietly as she started pumping her finger in and out of him, just like he’d done to her so many times before. “Please… another~”

“Already? You really are eager,” she laughed as she obliged him and positioned a second fingertip at his rim. She carefully studied his face as she worked that finger in beside the first, Keith’s ass beginning to feel tight around her but no sign of discomfort showing on his face.

The welcome stretch had Keith’s eyes rolling back and he let out a blissful, heavy sigh as his head fell back against the pillow. Romelle peppered his exposed neck with little licks and nips as she curled her fingers upwards inside him, and Keith keened at that first, chaste touch against his prostate.

“There?” Romelle asked, but she was already almost certain of the answer. When Keith nodded wordlessly at her, she stroked that spot again and drank in the way his hips rolled at the action, and the way his eyelids fluttered with each teasing caress.

He whimpered audibly between short, quickening breaths when she rubbed that sensitive spot harder, and they transformed into sweet cries as she thrust her fingers into him again, her speed only increasing with every octave he gained.

He came shamefully fast, but without an ounce of that shame to be seen. His mouth fell open in high-pitched cry as the intense feeling of pleasure hurtled through him – so much more powerful than when he’d come at his own hands – and his body tensed for a moment as he unwittingly pulled on his restraints and then turned lax as it ebbed and he sank back into the pillow.

His eyes were still dazed when he finally opened them to look up at his girlfriend. “Romelle… I love you…” He wanted to say more than that – to tell her how thankful he was to her for doing this for him – but his mind wouldn’t supply any further words; it still felt warm and hazy in the afterglow of his orgasm.

He felt her hand cup his heated cheek and he nuzzled into the coolness of her palm, pressing a soft kiss to the centre of it. It was all he could manage for now.

Romelle looked down at him fondly, admiring the redness of his cheeks, and just how far that redness spread. It appeared every time they were intimate, and it extended all the way down his neck and across the centre portion of his chest – brightest in the slight dip between his modest pecs, and gradually fading to pale skin as it stretched out toward his sides.

According to Keith, it wasn’t a response that was common to all humans, but that just made it feel all the more special to her. Her fingertips danced over his beautiful, flushed skin, the coolness of them drawing pale lines across his chest that vanished within seconds as she moved lower.

She planted open-mouthed kisses over the plane of his taut stomach, feeling the muscles tense beneath her lips – like he wanted to arch up into her touch, but was holding himself back. He tensed again, and she smirked against his stomach. If Keith had been able to see her eyes, he would’ve seen the mischief in them.

Romelle trailed kisses in the shallow dip than ran alongside his hipbone – just as responsive as that same spot on her, despite the lack of erogenous markings – and latched onto the sensitive skin there, drawing it into her mouth and pulling a needy whine from Keith as his hips lifted up in response. The feel of something wet against her cheek drew her attention, and she turned to press a kiss to the tip of Keith’s leaking cock. He whined louder at the unexpected contact, his hips jerking up instinctively, but she pulled away and he was left grinding against nothing but air.

He felt her hands curl around the backs his knees, raising them higher, and he couldn’t help but moan as his ass was put even more on display to her. A drop of cherry lube ran down the groove between his cheeks and he gasped as it was suddenly stopped with a swipe of Romelle’s tongue. He waited with bated breath as he felt her tongue travel higher, wondering just how far she’d follow its path before pulling away from him.

Romelle licked up that entire stray drip, and began lapping at his hole, mimicking the way he’d always gone down on her, and hoping it would feel as good for him as it had for her. His desperate moans left her with little doubt, and she began swirling the tip of her tongue around his rim, gathering up the fruity-flavoured lube and swallowing it down with a pleased hum of her own.

Keith pulled on his restraints, longing to tangle his hands into her hair and hold her to him. He’d fantasised about this many times, but he hadn’t realised until now just how good it would feel to actually experience it. Every sweep of her tongue over him drew out sounds he didn’t even know he could make.

When something else prodded against his hole, his eyes flew open and he looked down at Romelle. He couldn’t see what it was since his own body was in the way, but he could see the curious excitement reflected in her large, unblinking eyes. And once he’d adjusted to the feel of the object, he recognised the smooth texture of one of his anal beads.

“Are you ready for these?” Romelle asked him, and the excitement was still evident on her face. Keith couldn’t help but smile at it. The other day, when he’d first asked her about doing this, she’d been particularly intrigued by the idea of these beads, and now that newfound dream of hers was coming to life.

“Yeah,” he replied. “But first, can I have some more lube? You kinda… licked it all up…”

She grinned sheepishly at him. “It tasted so good though.”

She grabbed the bottle of lube again and squeezed a small amount onto her thumb. Keith opened his mouth to remind her to warm it up first, but suddenly, she licked it off and flashed him a wide, cheeky grin. But before he could chide her for wasting his lube, her slick thumb was on him, and the thought vanished from his mind.

Keith moaned softly as the first bead was slowly eased into him, his rim stretching open, bit by bit, to accommodate it. Romelle was transfixed by the sight. A part of her wanted to shove it into him fast – to draw out high-pitched cries like when she’d fingered him earlier – but Keith had told her the point of these beads was to go slow. So, she watched with intrigue as she finally pushed the widest part of the silicone ball past his rim, and his hole closed around it, pulling it all inside.

Keith squeezed down on it a few times, enjoying the way it shifted slightly inside him, and then he felt another bead bump against him. Romelle was impatient; he could sense that, so he relaxed himself again, allowing her to push that one inside too.

As his rim closed around the third bead, the first one finally nestled against his prostate and he gasped at the sensation. It was touching him just enough to have him shaking in want, but not enough to possibly satisfy him. He squirmed, trying to create some sort of friction with it, but then the next was forced into him quickly, and he cried out as the row of warm beads grazed past his sensitive prostate.

A few more were pushed into him one by one. Some slow, some fast. The unpredictability of it had him writhing, his cock standing fully proud, twitching and leaking pre as each new bead shifted against that sensitive spot within him. He may have lost count somewhere along the way, but he knew once they were all inside; he could tell by the depth – by how wonderfully deep they were inside him. He let out a long, slow breath and tried not to move; if he did, he was sure he would come instantly.

His body shook in anticipation as Romelle’s finger curled through the loop at the end of the toy, ready to start pulling it out. Her rapt expression held his attention, its intensity stealing what little air he had in his lungs.

She tugged on the toy so slowly, prolonging the sensation as the beads slowly dragged along his sensitive walls. He pulled on his restraints. It was all so much. Every nerve in his rim felt over-stimulated, and it never let up for even a moment. Two beads came out. One went back in. Two came out again. Then both went back in. His eyes rolled and his legs spread wider. _God_ , this was amazing.

The long, drawn-out sounds of pleasure he was making thrilled Romelle, her black lace panties growing damp as she started to rut against the bed beneath her.

Keith could feel the vibrations of it but was too far gone to realise what they were. His hands gripped at the corners of the sheet, holding it tight as he felt the heated coil inside him tighten too.

And then he saw white, reaching climax again with a cry that somewhat resembled Romelle’s name. His whole body shook from the force of it. His spasming walls clamped down rhythmically around the beads, but that didn’t hinder them as Romelle continued to slowly pull them out, extending the sensation through the entirety of his orgasm, and making him whine and tremble at the over-stimulation until the final bead popped out and fell onto the bed with a soft thud.

He was still panting and blissed out from his second orgasm of the night when he felt Romelle’s weight disappear from the bed. He opened his eyes a little and looked over to where she now stood, her thumbs hooking into the thin, lace waistband of her underwear. She pulled them down – slowly, now that she noticed Keith was watching her.

His softened cock began twitching again as he watched her shimmy the skimpy piece of black fabric down her legs, loving the way it dug slightly into her soft skin as she worked it over the fullness of her hips.

When she lifted the harness from the bed, Keith could feel a stirring in his loins again. Even so soon after his last orgasm, the thought of more had his body regaining interest fast.

Romelle stepped into the complex assortment of lacy black straps with almost impossible elegance, fixing them securely around her hips and thighs like it was something she’d done every day. That alone had Keith impressed, but right now, his mind was much more focused on the bright blue cock protruding through the shiny metal O-ring.

It wasn’t a human cock, although it wasn’t far off. It had a few extra ridges along the sides that had always felt incredible when he’d used it alone. Now on her, it was easy to imagine that that’s what Altean cocks looked like. It just suited her so well. The hue was even pretty close to that of her face and body markings. He wondered if that had subconsciously been on his mind the day he’d chosen the toy…

He watched as Romelle twisted her hips, the thick cock swinging a little from side to side as she did so.

“What do you think of it?” he asked her, hoping she felt as good in it as she looked to him.

“I like the weight of it. Makes me feel powerful.” With that, she wrapped her hand around the base of it, feeling its girth and giving it a few pumps of her hand.

Keith tugged on his restraints, suddenly wanting to wrap his lips around it and suck it as if it were real. He swallowed down the saliva forming in his mouth as a glint drew his eye. The soft light in the room caught the wetness over Romelle’s now exposed cunt, revealing just how aroused she was to be doing this. Her soft lips were drenched in her own essence, some of it smeared across the tops of her inner thighs. Keith shamelessly thought about swallowing that down too.

He spread his legs willingly as she climbed back onto the bed, purring low in his throat as her soft hands roamed over his chest, snaking over his broad shoulders and cupping the back of his head. Her slender fingers curled into his long, dark locks, pulling his head back to expose his neck to her, and making him keen as he felt her hot tongue trail up the curve of his throat.

When she captured his lips in a deep kiss, he could taste the sweet, artificial cherry on her tongue. He moaned into her mouth, loving the feeling of having her above him, fully taking control and laving attention onto him. The lace of her bra brushed over the heated skin of his chest, gently coaxing his sensitive nipples to perk up.

It wasn’t long before her teasing touches and hungry kisses brought him to full hardness again, and he felt the beginnings of pre beading at his tip as the head of her silicone cock bumped between his legs, so close to where he wanted it.

“R-Romelle… please…” he panted huskily, her face still so close to his that her warm exhalation filled his senses.

After placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she brought her hands to the underside of his thighs, raising them upwards and pressing his knees to his chest. The smooth, effortless action had him biting back a moan, his soaked hole now fully exposed to her and pulsing at the thought of being stretched even wider than before.

Romelle took her blue strap-on in hand and positioned it between her boyfriend’s parted cheeks, circling the tip around his entrance and coating it in slick fluid. Keith’s hips followed her motion as he desperately tried to increase the friction and press himself closer to her.

He whined indignantly, needy and frustrated as she changed her angle and slowly dragged the toy back and forth along the cleft of his ass, coating its length in the warm, sticky mess of cherry lube. Keith pulled harder at his restraints, stretching them as far as he could in a fruitless attempt to push himself onto her teasing cock.

Her hand gripped his chin and tilted it upwards, forcing his eyes to meet hers. The darkened look in them made his breath catch in his throat, somehow making him even more desperate for her than her touches had done. His own expression grew pleading, his eyes silently begging for her to hurry up and get inside him.

“…ck… m…” he mumbled, the tip of his leaking cock grazing over her soft belly as he squirmed beneath her, restless to be filled again.

“What was that~?”

“…Fuck me! … _Please!_ ” he begged, the neediness in his tone making his cheeks feel hot.

His pathetic demand must have worked because he suddenly felt the cock against his puffy rim again. His body trembled with eager anticipation, and it had only a moment to do so before the cock’s bulbous tip slid into his wet, pliant hole without even a hint of resistance. His body wanted this so badly, and it was making no attempts to hide that fact.

In one long, smooth movement, Romelle filled him completely, cooing softly in his ear and telling him just how easily his needy hole was accepting her. He screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment, but in truth, her words only turned him on more.

“Keith~… Keith, look at me~” she purred, and he opened his eyes to look up at her despite his reddening cheeks. “You look so pretty like this, baby.”

With the thick cock’s tip pressed right to his prostate, Keith found it impossible to keep himself quiet. He whined needily and rolled his hips against her, urging her to start moving. Already long past the point of desperation, this stillness was killing him.

His legs trembled as her hands found purchase on them, steadying herself as she finally began to withdraw from him. The slow drag of every ridge along his sensitive walls had him whimpering shamelessly. When she thrust into him for the first time, he couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy. Folded in half like this and spread open for her as she plunged his own toy into him over and over, he slowly felt coherent thought become a thing of the past.

His whole body felt hot, and he lost himself to the sensation as she rocked her hips against him, filling him hard and fast with that thick, textured cock. The wet sounds of her penetrating his slick hole were almost as lewd as the shameless moans that fell from his mouth as he pleaded for more.

Romelle was captivated by the sight of her boyfriend transforming into little more than a panting mess beneath her. She loved how strained his voice sounded with every laboured grunt she pulled from him, and how much more breathless those grunts became with every quickening thrust. Those beautiful, desperate, raspy moans filled the air and had moisture pooling between the soft folds of her neglected cunt.

Her fingers dug into his narrow hips, holding them steady as she angled her own upwards to hit his prostate head on. Her body met his with another loud _slap_ , the force of it tearing a long throaty moan from deep inside him.

Keith was only vaguely aware of the sound of her hips meeting his, and the erratic thud of the headboard against the wall as she thrust into his well-stretched hole with reckless abandon. Eyes unfocused with lust, he let them slip shut, his body overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled over and over so roughly – as if he might be split in two, but in that moment, he didn’t mind.

Soon, she had him moaning shamelessly between babbles of her name, pleading for more which she willingly gave, and by the time her hand closed around his leaking cock, he was already coming. His body spasmed so violently that Romelle could feel it, and she gasped as thick ropes of white splattered across the swell of her breasts. Keith’s unrestrained cry echoed around the room as his cock continued to throb in her hand, the final, weak spurts of cum dribbling down over her knuckles and onto his stomach.

Drenched in their shared sweat and his own cum, Keith fell lax against the bed, his heart still racing in his chest as he gasped to recover his breath. He felt a soft kiss against his parted lips as Romelle unfastened his cuffs and then slowly withdrew from him, the sensation of the ridges being dragged out making him whimper softly at the over-stimulation.

He idly watched as she unfastened the straps of her harness, his gaze following a lone bead of sweat as it trailed down her abdomen before getting lost in the crease of her thigh. Her beautiful cunt drew his attention again and he noted how much wetter she was now than before she had fucked him senseless.

Reaching out for her with heavy-feeling arms, he pulled her back to his side and pressed her down onto the pillows. His legs still felt wobbly and weak as he crawled down the bed, bringing his mouth to her glistening cunt. His body was thoroughly spent, and his lungs were still fighting for breath, but the sight of her so wet for him pushed such trivial things aside. She’d just made his greatest fantasies come to life, and he was about to return the favour tenfold.


End file.
